Cruel Angel Thesis
by Camaleao
Summary: O golpe de misericordia, um jogo de palavras. Tudo pela vontade do Unico Acima. COMPLETA


**Notas da Autora:** Bem vindos a minha segunda fic de Evangelion!

Esse texto foi inspirado na fanfic homonima da autora _genki-cherry,_ tem referencia ao mangá #14 publicado no Brasil e foi baseado no episodio 24 da serie de TV.

ou seja... _possui spoilers. _

Ah, possui também referencia a Kaworu x Shinji, mas nada que efetivamente estrague a leitura dos mais conservadores.

No mais, deixo avisado que a personalidade do Kaworu recebeu uma conotação diferente da descrita anteriormente, já que essa é uma releitura :)

* * *

**_Cruel Angel Thesis_**

A existência dos anjos já estava prevista nas Escrituras.

A existência dele já era programada.

Os olhos de fogo queimariam sob o coração dos humanos e sua pele remeteria a pureza incansável, diferente das criaturas grossas que viriam antes de si.  
Todas elas falhariam, mas ele iria triunfar; conhecedor da língua e da escrita seria gentil com os vermes ao seu redor ao deixá-los saborear uma morte sem sofrimentos.

E quando o dia chegasse o anjo desceria sob o abismo, tocando o Primeiro para inundar o mundo com a Luz mais uma vez.

* * *

Maquinas de barulho constante retiraram o liquido espesso do grande tubo de vidro e revelaram com clareza o que havia sido criado. Analistas calculavam as pressas níveis do campo AT, enquanto os geneticistas imóveis apenas observavam por trás da parede envidraçada, com suas gargantas em nó.

A criação então moveu seus olhos, para depois sorrir.

Quão patéticos eram os humanos oferecendo-lhe panos para que cobrisse seu eu. Tão patéticos com seus gráficos e incógnitas, que teve certeza que sua missão era os destruir.

Não a mando dos velhos da Seele, mas seguindo a vontade do Único Acima.

A certeza maior, porém, veio ao conhecer Ikari Shinji. Criatura tão maltratada, que buscava conforto até na melodia que saia dos lábios de um desconhecido sentado à beira da cidade inundada. Que rastejava buscando a atenção de quem quer que fosse, mas escondia-se com medo assim que alguém o notava. E vendo aquilo, sorriu mais uma vez.

Disse a ele palavras doces. Entrou na vida do outro como a promessa de salvação que Shinji sempre esperara e até o tocou de uma forma que o garoto jamais havia imaginado. Cativara o coração do outro, colocando uma corda fina ao seu redor, sem jamais transparecer que ele, na verdade, sequer se importava.

Aliás, toda vez que sorria demonstrava em código quanto o desprezava. E convenhamos que ele, Tablis, ou melhor, Nagisa Kaworu sorria bastante.

* * *

_"Bem, vamos lá. Venha alter-ego de Adão, servo de Lilith."_

Seus pés deram um passo frente ao abismo, deixando a atmosfera suspensa no ar. A melodia de sua respiração surgiu como um baque.

_"Unidade 02 ativada!"_ – mas Asuka não estava lá.

_"Campo A.T detectado no Dogma Central!"_ – o som irritante dos alarmes se espalhou. Kaworu Nagisa estava lá, flutuando como a brisa em meio ao caos. Flutuando como anjo de destruição.

Mas então ele apareceu. Ikari Shinji. O garoto que não encarou a verdade em nenhum momento de sua vida.  
Tudo porque tinha medo de enxergar.

_"Eu estava esperando por você, Shinji-kun."_

Travou-se a batalha. E desperdiçaram-se palavras na busca de 'porquês', junto ao garoto que nada compreendia. Mas de nada adiantou; Ikari continuava clamando por seu nome em meio à luta com a Unidade vermelha, incansável.

Então tudo se tornou silencio.

Quando a porta se abriu, revelando o objetivo de todas as vidas naquele lugar. Gigante e crucificado, refletido na vermelhidão dos olhos.

Lilith.

Uma falha. Sua grande falha.

_"Obrigado, Shinji-kun."_ – se sua missão não fora completa haveria de ao menos punir a mais desprezível das criaturas para arrancar a satisfação do Único Acima.

E sorriu.

_"Me destrua!"_

Afinal para Tablis morte e vida eram iguais. Mas para Shinji aquela seria uma dor muito mais forte que qualquer outra que ele já havia passado. Mais doloroso que o abandono de seu pai, mais profundo que o desamor de todos ao seu redor.

Por que ali ele iria destruir o único que ele acreditava que o amasse.

Para Kaworu era muito fácil lançar as ultimas palavras como as que Shinji gostaria de ouvir. Bobagens sobre futuro que por fim puxariam a fina corda que ele mesmo havia implantado sob o coração do outro, validando todos seus esforços.

Então, ouviu-se mais uma vez o barulho de água. A confirmação da vitoria de Deus perante a humanidade, flagrada na face que caiu sorrindo.

* * *

**Notas da autora:** Essa fic ficou mais leve que a ideia original, mesmo assim eu criei uma grande estima por ela.

O "Primeiro" descrito no quarto paragrafo, refere-se a Adão, caso alguém ainda mantenha alguma duvida.

Quer expressar sua opinião sobre esse texto? Reviews serão sempre bem vindos! :D


End file.
